


Цикада

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Элис говорит, для создания вакцины нужно построить аппарат для частичной имитации пламени, чтоб протестировать лекарство. Сразу на людях – слишком опасно. У Крэя в подобном самый большой, пусть и самый чудовищный опыт. Без него в самом деле не справиться. Видит бог, они пытались"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Цикада

Он встречает его у дверей тюрьмы. Улица залита полуденным солнцем до краев, шагнешь – и жар расплещется, окатит пыльные ботинки, затечет за голенище. Ворота скрежещут, отъезжая в сторону, и на секунду Гало кажется: он ослеп от этого яркого света – и собственной ярости. Оказывается, она никуда не делась, оказывается, все это время она росла в нем и крепла день ото дня.  
Пустой рукав колышется на ветру спущенным флагом. Отросшие светлые волосы падают на застывшее лицо, и широкая ладонь лениво откидывает их со скулы.  
Гало чувствует, как футболка липнет к спине.  
Парит раскаленный асфальт, стрекочут цикады.  
К вечеру они умрут. Нет, всего один день живут другие насекомые. Какие? Он не помнит. Надо было лучше учиться в школе. Может, тогда сгодился бы на что-то кроме того, чтоб орать и махать матоем. Может, тогда не пришлось бы…  
\- Идемте, - бросает он, поспешно разворачиваясь, чтобы не глядеть в знакомое лицо.  
Разбитая коленка, пресная каша и тычки старших детей на завтрак в детдоме, глупая авария на мотоцикле, проваленный в академии зачет, первый пожар, свежий кошмар – старый кошмар, повторяющийся из года в год, черный дым, от которого до слез режет глаза. Все это становилось неважно, когда Гало смотрел в спокойное лицо, когда на плечо ложилась крепкая рука.  
Он почувствовал ее силу на полную, когда она сжалась в кулак и выбила из его легких весь воздух.  
\- Какой у меня хороший конвоир.  
\- Я не конвоир! – вспыхивает Гало мгновенно и тут же поникает. - Идите молча.  
Цикады живут много, вспоминает он. Лет семнадцать-восемнадцать.  
Некоторые люди не живут так долго.

***  
Ему выделяют собственную лабораторию, собственный дом в пригороде и даже небольшой сад с цветочными клумбами и парой грядок клубники. Гало слушает веселый стрекот поливалки, смотрит на ядовито-розовые азалии и до сих пор не верит, что это не сон. Что Крэй Форсайт на самом деле сидит в плетеном кресле на террасе нарядного летнего домика и прожигает ему затылок, сейчас - только взглядом.  
Огонь ушел.  
Вместе с ним ушло много важного.  
\- Как быстро вы сможете разработать вакцину? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Гало и стискивает зубы, когда слышит за спиной скрип досок.  
\- Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как я себя чувствую?  
\- Потому что мне это не важно!  
Он врет.  
Ему важно. В конце концов, именно от Крэя Форсайта сейчас зависят миллионы жизней.  
Он врет.  
Крэй Форсайт важен для него. Даже после всего, что случилось, - важен.  
Без промаров бывшие Опаленные слегли через пару месяцев. Кто чуть раньше, кто позже – зависит от изначальной жизненной силы носителя. Страшные, но вовсе не неожиданные последствия расставания с симбионтом. Так говорит Элис. Дольше всех, конечно, продержались Ультра – хотя и тем сейчас несладко.  
И Крэй.  
Гало не знает, какую боль испытывают люди, пораженные внезапной болезнью, какую страшную слабость. Но сейчас, стоя в двух шагах от Крэя, просто дыша с ним одним воздухом – свободным воздухом - ему кажется, он чувствует то же.  
\- Смешно, - говорит тот, и Гало резко оборачивается, натыкаясь на привычный прищур. - Раньше я думал, ты – вечное живое доказательство моей слабости. А теперь все наоборот. Они верят, что я справлюсь, потому что ты им так сказал, верно?  
\- Это была идея Элис! - возражает Гало поспешно, будто оправдываясь.  
Элис говорит, для создания вакцины нужно построить аппарат для частичной имитации пламени, чтоб протестировать лекарство. Сразу на людях – слишком опасно. У Крэя в подобном самый большой, пусть и самый чудовищный опыт. Без него в самом деле не справиться. Видит бог, они пытались.  
\- Но продавил эту идею ты? У глупой девочки кишка тонка. А ты теперь, я слышал, не последний человек в городе. Главный герой. Ничего не напоминает?  
\- Замолчите.  
\- Значит, я прав. И обязан своей свободой тебе. Забавно.  
\- Люди умирают! Это! Ни хрена! Не забавно! - орет Гало и наконец делает то, о чем мечтал так немыслимо, так мучительно долго – со всей дури бьет кулаком в надменное лицо.

***  
Через неделю лекарство все еще не готово.  
\- Что вы вообще делаете… - задыхается Гало, едва закрыв за собой калитку, и долго ловит ртом воздух. – Нет, - исправляется он. - Чего вы не делаете? И почему? Ждете, пока большинство бывших Опаленных умрет? Это ваша им месть, да?  
\- Какие извращенные идеи рождаются в твоем мозгу, - качает головой Крэй. – Не думал, что он у тебя вообще есть.  
Он поливает клумбу из лейки, и та кажется крошечной в его руке. Гало некстати вспоминает, как Крэй учил его играть в бейсбол, правильно держать удар. Сейчас в бейсбол с одной рукой не сыграешь.  
Но держать удар Гало научился отлично.  
\- Хотите обратно в тюрьму? – спрашивает он, холодея от ярости, с которой на удивление легко сжился за последние дни. – Я вам это устрою. Не ждите пощады, - говорит он, повторяя слова до сих пор звучащего в голове, звенящего от гнева и слез чужого голоса.  
Лио все реже разговаривает в последнее время и все чаще садится, чтобы отдохнуть.  
Гало не дракон, нет. Он куда слабее. Но на что-нибудь тоже сгодится.  
Крэй смеется. Он выглядит таким отвратительно, сияющее здоровым, что у Гало снова начинают чесаться кулаки.  
\- Ого. И на что же ты готов пойти ради своих дружков, позволь узнать?  
\- Ради людей, - поправляет его Гало. – Ради людей.  
Крэй выливает из лейки последние капли и уходит в дом.  
Он больше не улыбается, но Гало это не приносит никакой радости.

***  
Через месяц вакцины нет.  
Гало сидит у больничных коек Мейса и Гуэйры, смаргивая злые, колючие слезы, и не сразу замечает за собственными сдавленными всхлипами другой звук.  
\- Как дела? - шелестит Лио, и Гало подскакивает на ноги, как ужаленный, бросает на ходу: - Все норм, работаем! - прежде чем позорно сбежать из палаты.  
Он несется к байку, и все тело корежит от накатившей раскаленной волны боли и стыда. Чужой боли. Своего стыда.  
Гало не может смотреть в бледное лицо. Не может заставить себя поговорить с Лио – после всех жертв, которые тому пришлось принести, после всего, что тому пришлось испытать. Им. Им вдвоем. Он обязательно сводит Лио в пиццерию, покатает на байке, свозит на побережье и скажет сотню важный вещей – потом. Когда все это будет позади.  
Сейчас у него просто нет на это сил.  
Но зато их хватает, чтобы посмотреть в другое лицо.  
\- Сколько можно ждать! - орет он привычно с порога и осекается, мотая головой по сторонам.  
Несмотря на поздний час, Крэя нет в доме, в саду тоже ни следа. Гало холодеет, седлает байк и мчит к лаборатории, превышая все мыслимые ограничения скорости. Если Крэя не окажется и там, Гало готов поклясться, что пошлет сегодня к черту еще одно ограничение, на котором держалась вся его жизнь.  
Карта-ключ норовит выпасть из трясущихся рук, Гало ловит ее непослушными пальцами, проводит по цифровому замку и спускается вниз, во тьму, на дне которой, будто в не пробудившемся до конца вулкане, едва заметен отблеск света. Он открывает последнюю дверь, замирает, тяжело дыша, и обессилено прислоняется к стене. Он действительно готов сейчас на все, что угодно – избить человека, пытать, даже убить, – лишь бы лекарство было готово. Лишь бы все выздоровели. Лишь бы Лио выздоровел.  
Господи. Господи, господи.  
Детдом, патронажные семьи, академия, пожарка. Чушь собачья.  
Его вырастил Крэй.  
Яблоко от яблони.  
\- Я думал, вы смылись куда-нибудь на побережье, - бормочет Гало, отлепляясь от стены. - Угнали яхту, чтоб сдохнуть, обпившись шампанским и хохоча над нашей тупостью. Над моей, - исправляется он и моргает, когда глаза наконец привыкают к темноте и становится четко видна сгорбленная фигура у стола, рядом с которым опять и опять мигают обреченно красным датчики аппаратов для испытаний вакцины.  
Нет. Не у стола. Под столом.  
\- Вы в порядке? - спрашивает он машинально, и Крэй издает тихий, шелестящий, похожий на шорох змеи смех.  
\- Боюсь, что подохну куда прозаичнее, чем в твоих фантазиях. И куда быстрее, - хрипло говорит он.  
Гало спешит было помочь ему подняться с пола – и замирает как вкопанный.  
\- Мне кажется, я вас понял, - говорит он негромко и облизывает пересохшие губы. – Сегодня. Сейчас.  
Крэй снова надтреснуто смеется.  
\- Надо же, - удивленно тянет он. – Я бы сказал, ради такого и умереть не жаль – но нет, Гало. Мне жаль, чертовски жаль умирать. Я хочу жить. Слышишь? Вы отняли у меня мой город, исследования, дело всей жизни, вы отняли мое пламя, мой промар. Отняли свободу, а теперь из-за вас и вашей тупости я лишусь и жизни.  
\- Никто не виноват, что так получилось. Промары могли сбежать прямо в космосе, в любой момент. Да, могли! - кричит Гало, сжимая кулаки. – Они же разумные! И тогда ваш корабль просто рухнул бы… То есть, остановился и повис в вакууме. Или сгорел рядом с какой-нибудь звездой.  
\- Какие потрясающие познания в физике, - качает головой Крэй. - Откуда только нахватался?  
\- От вас, - говорит Гало и делает глубокий вдох, опускаясь на колени. – От вас. Я запоминал, какие книжки видел у вас на столе, находил потом и читал. Ни черта не понимал, но все равно лез!  
\- Ты вообще много куда лез без спроса.  
\- Не перебивайте! - рявкает Гало, поднимая Крэя с пола и с трудом усаживая в кресло. Ноги того уже не держат. – Не перебивайте, когда я говорю! Хоть раз в жизни не делайте вид, что слушаете, а реально выслушайте!  
Он прикрывает глаза. Мерно пищат датчики аппаратов. Гало трясет, потому что их звук слишком напоминает больничный.   
И цикад.  
Некоторые люди не живут...  
\- Выслушайте, - повторяет он и опускается на пол, тяжело привалившись спиной к ножке стола. - Я знаю, что всю жизнь был напоминанием о вашей слабости. Что, глядя на меня, вы думали о том вечере, когда не смогли сдержаться. Я вас не виню. Мне плевать, кем я был для вас. Для меня вы были лучшим. Всегда. Вы были честным, добрым, умным, сильным, таким хорошим, каким я мог только мечтать стать. Все, что я сделал в жизни правильного, все, чего добился, я смог благодаря вам. Вы лгали все это время. Вы лгали, - кивает он сам себе, боясь сбиться и по-детски разреветься, как тогда, в камере-одиночке, наедине со своей самой страшной, как оказалось, потерей. – Хорошо. Я понял. Я дурак. Ничтожество в ваших глазах. Вы желали мне смерти. Пусть. Но себе-то вы ее никогда не желали! Пожалуйста, я прошу вас – попробуйте еще! Может, на этот раз получится…  
\- Кто сказал тебе, что я не желаю для себя смерти.  
Гало молчит. В мертвой тишине звук чужого сбившегося дыхания кажется оглушительно громким.  
\- Вы же только что говорили, что хотите жить, - шепчет Гало.  
\- Я соврал. Разве ты до сих пор не привык к моей лжи, дурак? – вздыхает Крэй. - У меня ничего не осталось. Моя мечта умерла. Рухнула на землю и разбилась. Огонь погас. Ничего нет. Смысла нет. Как ты не понимаешь. Я хотел спасти людей…  
\- Я понимаю! - Гало вскакивает на ноги и, не обращая внимания на кривящееся лицо Крэя, яростно трясет того за плечи. – Понимаю, понимаю! Почему вы сами до сих пор не можете понять: я знаю это как никто другой, я лучше всех на свете понимаю вас! Вы меня вырастили! Глядя на вас, я осознал, что спасать людей – самое главное!  
Крэй смотрит на него долгим немигающим взглядом, а потом тонкие брови ползут вверх, рот раскрывается, и из него вырывается сиплый смех – нечеловеческий, скрежещущий, механический, будто его издает робот.  
\- И в самом деле, забавно, - говорит он и снова кривится, когда Гало обнимает его.  
\- Я вас прощаю, - шепчет он, смаргивая слезы.  
\- Мне плевать.  
\- А мне плевать, что вам плевать! Я прощаю вас, слышите! Да, вы виноваты в сотне кошмарных вещей. Но вы не виноваты в том, что не смогли сдержать промар той ночью. Не виноваты в том, что в пожаре погибли люди! Не виноваты, что не смогли посадить всех на корабль и спасти! Не виноваты, слышите!  
\- Замолчи, - хрипит Крэй и – откуда только силы берутся – толкает его в грудь так, что Гало падает на пол. - Убирайся. Ты полный кретин, если считаешь, что мне нужно твое прощение. Я сказал, убирайся!  
Гало поднимается и на негнущихся ногах бредет к выходу.  
На улице он садится прямо на асфальт, достает из кармана телефон, прикусывает кулак, а потом быстро набирает номер Лио и говорит сбивчиво, пока не передумал сам – и не давая Лио возможности отказаться:  
\- Я заеду с пиццей прямо сейчас, ладно? Ну да, ночь! Ну да, дурак! Когда это тебя останавливало, а?  
Он засовывает телефон в карман. В ушах все еще звучит тихий ласковый смех.  
Лио жив. Жив. Это значит, у Гало еще есть время. Нет никакого «тогда» и никакого «потом». Только сейчас. Сейчас.  
Звук взрыва, приглушенный толстой дверью лаборатории, все равно звучит так громко, что Гало вскакивает, инстинктивно зажимая уши.  
В комнате с аппаратами дым, что-то трещит, искрит проводка. Гало смотрит – заставляет себя смотреть, не отводя глаза, - на воткнутую в вену на запястье толстую иглу. До сгиба локтя не смог, наверное, дотянуться с одной-то рукой. На облепленный датчиками бледный, мокрый от пота лоб. На приоткрытые губы.  
На одну зеленую лампочку среди алого поля ошибок.  
Гало медленно подходит ближе, опускается на колени и осторожно проводит ладонью по глазам Крэя, опуская веки.  
\- Спасибо, – говорит он и крепко прижимается к широкой груди, совсем как в детстве. И совсем как в детстве, становится немного легче. – Спасибо. Теперь мы с тобой всех спасем. Я обещаю.


End file.
